This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
There are numerous techniques allowing a host environment to dynamically assign resources of a physical server to create a virtual private server. In some known systems, the physical server runs a virtual machine manager which is tasked with creating, releasing, and managing the resources of “guest” operating systems (OSs), or virtual machines.